


Algún día fuera del azul.

by Nande_chan



Category: Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Drama, M/M, No Dialogue, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quién sabe, tal vez pasaría mañana, tal vez dentro de muchos años. Tal vez caería una estrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algún día fuera del azul.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto salió mágicamente y es raro. Pero se me ha quitado el gusanito de escribir algo sobre ellos, así que satisfecha quedé.
> 
> ¿Comentarios?

Años habían pasado desde que habían sido dioses y habían estado en una ciudad que nunca dejó de ser mítica. Años en los que habían pasado a ser tres en vez de dos.

No era que la relación de Tulio con Chel le molestara más, se había llegado a acostumbrar a ella y, aunque admitirlo a regañadientes en un principio era casi imposible, Chel era una muy buena compañía. Sobre todo en los momentos en los que le daban sus ataques raros a Tulio y Chel y él hacían frente común contra un Tulio neurótico. Esos eran buenos ratos, esos y las bromas en las que, de nuevo, Tulio era la víctima (pero no podían culparlos, era el blanco perfecto); tampoco podría olvidar las borracheras, en donde, vergonzosamente, Chel era quien se hacía cargo de que ellos no acabaran debiendo hasta la camisa y metiéndose en más problemas de los que alguna vez tuvieron con Cortés. Los planes para estafar pobres ilusos también habían cambiado, eran muy simples, y, aunque siempre habían variaciones, un punto común era que se veía pasar a una atractiva y exótica mujer que distraía sin remedio a la víctima, facilitando las trampas y haciendo casi improbable que el resto se diese cuenta de los dados cargados y las cartas bajo la manga.

Definitivamente, eran buenos tiempos.

Está bien, si tenía que admitirlo, casi buenos.

De acuerdo, pasables.

¡Bien! Tuvieron sus momentos.

Si tan solo, en las noches, hubiera tenido sus pláticas interminables, sobre tesoros, viajes, estafas y mujeres; pero en su lugar, tenía una bonita panorámica del camino que Chel y Tulio habían tomado hacia el interior del bosque en turno o hacia un cuarto en el piso de arriba de la posada. O si los planes hubieran sido el típico "tú eres el bueno y yo el malo y al final lo golpeamos" en vez de "pasa la chica, babea hasta deshidratarse y entonces lo golpeamos". Si Chel hubiera estado menos y Tulio más, no podría quejarse.

Pero no fue así. Aunque nunca se había calificado a sí mismo como una persona posesiva y celosa, vaya que descubrió que podía serlo. No con todos, claro, no había suficiente gente que le importara, pero sí con Tulio. Y eso no estaba nada bien para la relación de negocios entre los tres ni para el frágil equilibrio que se mantenía.

Así que pasó.

Un día, despertó y supo que no podía más. Era una persona exigente, o todo o nada. Sabía que sería nada y no tenía sentido iniciar una pelea que había perdido mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el barco se acercaba hacia la puerta del Dorado, con Chel, y no Miguel, a lado de Tulio.

Sería una triste despedida, aunque también una oportunidad. Sabía que Tulio planeaba establecerse con Chel en Sevilla, así que podrían vivir juntos, casarse y tener hijos; de vez en cuando, el tío Miguel iría a visitarlos, cargado de regalos e historias de los lugares exóticos que él seguiría recorriendo, porque claro que seguiría con ese viaje interminable que había comenzado años atrás, incluso antes de conocer a Tulio.

Y tal vez un día, en una calle concurrida o en una plaza desierta, volverían a compartir esa mirada cómplice justo como cuando eran poco más que niños; cuando el "yo soy el malo, tú el bueno y luego lo golpeamos" se hizo por primera vez sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo. Recordarían esos campos lejanos, cuando uno terminaba en brazos del otro ya fuera por el frío o por la comodidad. Se tomarían un par de copas y bromearían sobre la ineficiencia de los dados cargados.

Y tal vez un día, todo eso cambiaría. Pasarían de los eternos amigos con un poco de algo más, al algo más con un poco de los eternos amigos.

Uno nunca sabía, quizás ocurriría mañana, quizás dentro de muchos años. Pero pasaría.

Y quien sabe, tal vez pronto caería una estrella.


End file.
